Underneath
by FlutterChaos
Summary: Yuri lemon. Yozora comes back into the Neighbours' Club to find that only Sena is there. Rivalry and sexual tension ensues, with very lemon-y content.


It was late after fourth period when Yozora pushed open the door to the chapel room where the Neighbours' Club met up every day in their spare time. She didn't really expect anyone else to turn up, and so it would be a good chance for her to have some alone time to herself and Tomo-chan. Even before she'd created the Neighbours' Club, Yozora had liked the tranquillity and ambience of the church, and had come here often to be by herself whilst all the other students enjoyed themselves with their so-called friends.

Kodaka had already texted her, saying that he was busy with exam revision. And...most of the others had been going in the other direction. The sight of Yukimura and Kobato chasing after Maria through the chapel garden with a gigantic protein drink had been curious enough.

Yozora stepped inside and almost tripped over Rika, who was lying flat out in front of the door. She seemed to have fainted in the middle of reading one of her mecha mangas with a rapturous expression on her face. Frowning, Yozora wondered if it was all right to leave the scientist there, then decided she didn't really care. She carefully stepped over Rika's unconscious body, sweeping her under the table with her leg.

So now that nobody else was going to turn up, she could just relax by herself and -

"Nooo! Mizuki-san!"

Irritably, the short-haired teenager cast her gaze towards the figure of the blonde girl seated in front of the TV screen, fixated on whatever eroge she was playing this time. Fantastic, Yozora thought. Of all the people who she had to share the room with by herself, it had to be _her._

"Maybe I should just go home," she muttered under her breath.

Sena raised her head from the visual display of sharks devouring every character in the video game. "What was that?" she asked acutely.

Yozora ignored her. "You're playing that stupid game again, Meat. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I'm trying to get the good ending," Sena complained. "And everytime, Mizuki-san gets...eaten." She suppressed an emotional sob. "All my favourite characters are dead."

"Good," Yozora said heavily. "Now here's another idea. How about you stop playing so that I can read in peace?"

She shut her eyes painfully for a moment, worn out. She had been hoping to come back to some peace and quiet, but the volume on the game was turned all the way up. If Sena played much more of it then it would bring on one of her headaches.

Sena turned her nose up at that. "No. I still have four more hours of this to replay! Just because _you_ don't like it doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do. You don't have to stay here."

"But I am the leader of the Neighbours' Club," Yozora pointed out, as her hackles rose. "That thing is giving me a headache, Meat. Turn it _off, _you stubborn little bitch."

The blonde girl turned her back on her, shifting her attention back to the game. "You don't _have_ to talk to me. Rika's around."

"She's passed out in the middle of the doorway! And I don't want to talk to her and her perverted robot fantasies!" Yozora curled one hand into a fist. "You can play that game at home. Turn it off right now."

"Make me," Sena hissed rebelliously out of the corner of her mouth, cranking the volume up even higher.

Seething with rage, the dark-haired girl grabbed her arm and wrenched the controller out of her hands before switching the TV off altogether. The sound immediately cut out, relieving the pain in her head for the moment.

"Hey!" Sena protested, grabbing the controller back from her. "I was in the middle of that!"

"No, you weren't. You were about to restart it." Roughly, Yozora grabbed the controller back and tossed it to the far side of the room, then shoved Sena to the ground to drive her point home. "No more video games for you today, Cow Udders. If you even - "

Her voice trailed off when she saw what was on Sena's lap. The blonde girl had been seated cross-legged like that in front of the screen in such a position that Yozora hadn't seen it at first, but now it was in plain view.

Sena avoided her stare nervously. "What?" she demanded.

"Meat, what's that in your lap?"

Awkwardly, Sena made an attempt to conceal the wig in her arms, but the other girl grabbed her other hand, forcing her to drop it on the floor in front of her.

"Why," Yozora said in bewilderment, "are you carrying a wig?"

"Just felt like it," Sena said rather shyly.

"Isn't that _my_ wig from last week? And you just felt like...holding it." Yozora stared at her in complete and utter confusion. "I thought I threw that thing away."

"Maybe you didn't," the blonde girl said quickly.

"I _did_ throw it away. I threw it in the bin. And you fished it out and decided to..." For a moment, the short-haired girl took a half-step back. "Meat, are you _sniffing_ it?"

"No, I'm not!" Sena said in a panicky tone. "I swear I'm not!" She grabbed the blonde wig up and cradled it in her arms protectively. "And this isn't any of your business!"

"Well, it _is_ my business, cowtits. It was on my head." Appalled and just a little confused, Yozora shook her head and sat herself down at one of the benches to read. "You can keep the stupid wig if you love sniffing it so much."

"I am NOT sniffing it!" Sena said loudly. "I just – _happened_ to be carrying it." She deliberately turned back to the TV screen and made a point of walking over to the remote control to switch it back on. "And if you don't mind _too_ much, I'm going back to my game."

The other girl felt a twinge of impatience at this. How much would it take to show Meat not to trifle with her when she was already pissed off?

"Except I do mind," she said. "You're not switching that thing back on, whoreface."

She tried to calm herself down, but Meat always said or did things which served to annoy her even further. Maybe it might have been better to have just gone home...but if she did that now, the blonde girl would know she had won. Yozora could not let that stand.

Sena had already picked up the remote and was aiming at the TV before she felt Yozora's hand claw at her left breast, pressing down hard to massage it on top of her school uniform. With a shriek, she dropped the remote and flushed a deep red before she was able to struggle out of Yozora's grip.

"You pervert! What do you think you're _doing?_" she almost yelled.

Yozora backhanded her across the face and sent her sprawling backwards. The breastgrab had been unintentional. To be honest, she had been trying to get an arm around Meat's waist, but with Meat...well, her breasts were already halfway down there already. And it was hard to stop once you started.

"That should teach you," she muttered, kicking the remote aside. "Do as you're told, Meat, and keep that thing switched off. I don't care what else you do."

Sena was breathing fast as she stared at Yozora's back, touching the spot where she'd literally just been groped. Nobody had done that to her so forwardly before. What's more, her pride had been hurt in the process. Impulsively, she stalked forward and pulled Yozora back by the arm.

Yozora remained very still. "You have two seconds to get your hands off me, meatslab."

"Apologise," Sena said angrily, paying her no heed. "Apologise for touching me like that and I'll forget this happened."

Yozora laughed mockingly. "You must be joking."

"I'm being lenient with you, Yozora," Sena in a shaky voice. "A girl of my high status doesn't deserve to be touched by someone like _you. _I should make you get on your knees and kiss my feet and - "

The breath was knocked from her lungs as the dark-haired girl pushed her hard against the wall, her hand gripping Sena's other breath tightly, a malicious smile spreading across her face. It had been an accident before, but Yozora was finding Meat's attitude tiresome already. She didn't really care what Sena thought, after all.

"Make me?" she said with a smirk. "When you're enjoying this so much already?" She spread her fingers out tenderly across the soft material of the bra, feeling Sena's chest move up and down rapidly, and began to apply pressure at each tip. "I'll touch this slab of meat wherever I want."

Forcing down the rising excitement, Sena quickly slapped her hand away from her body. "Get _off, _you bitch!" she said shrilly. "Who said you get to use me like that?"

"You're the one who kept trying to switching the TV back on," Yozora said aggressively. "I warned you not to."

"You're so selfish, Yozora." The blonde girl angrily brought her face up close to the other girl's, advancing on her, her blue eyes flashing. "All you do is think about what _you_ want and - "

The two of them were startled as her foot caught the edge of her bag lying carelessly on the floor, pulling at the straps and emptying the contents all over the ground. Schoolbooks, papers to write, her phone, and...a curiously-shaped object.

For a moment the pair of them just stared at the mess on the ground; Yozora with narrowed eyes, Sena with total panic which rooted her to the spot.

"That's your bag, isn't it?" Yozora said quietly. "Why is there a vibrator in your bag?"

"It must be your bag," the blonde girl said a bit too quickly.

"It isn't my bag. I would _like _to believe that it is Rika's bag. Except that it has your name on it." Yozora folded her arms and turned to look at her. "First you take my wig home and start sniffing it, and now - "

She stopped speaking when she caught sight of some of the bits of papers trailing out of the bag. They looked very familiar. Photos, lots and lots of them...with her face on them. Yozora's heart skipped a beat as she went through them, one after another. They were all photos of herself. They weren't photos that she knew about...

"You have no right to go through my bag like that," Sena said, pulling the rest of her possessions away from the girl.

"Meat, you've been _stalking_ me?" Yozora let the photos fall to the floor, feeling quite numb inside. "You're that obsessed about me? Is this why you - "

"It's – it's because you're my rival!" the blonde girl pleaded defensively. "I'm not obsessed with you, I'm just using my - "

"That's a _lot_ of fucking photos," Yozora growled. "It's nothing to do with rivalry. You're just obsessed."

Sena stamped her foot, beginning to lose her temper again. "It's not like that at all! If you hadn't _ruined_ all this and - "

"Ruin this? Ruin what? You're the one who takes all these pictures and that wig to school every day." She advanced on the other girl ruthlessly, pinning her against the wall. "For all I know you probably want to fuck me on the spot right now, don't you, Meat? You just can't help yourself, can you?"

She felt Sena slap her hard across the cheek, staggering her. It wasn't like Meat to get so worked up over something like this. By now she would have run out of the room to get away from her and everyone else. But she was holding her ground and just worsening the situation.

"Shut up, Yozora! You don't know _anything_ about what you're talking about!"

She came forward and made as if to push Yozora back, her fingers coming down and raking against the dark-haired girl's uniform just as Yozora reached for her neck. The contact against each other was unexpected as Sena angrily jerked the top of Yozora's shirt towards her, hooking one leg inside of hers instinctively to stop her getting away. Yozora's hand had already gripped her throat to force her back, and in doing so moved her body against Sena's leg, unbalancing the two of them.

The two girls tumbled down onto the floor, Yozora falling on top of Sena. The blonde felt herself pinned underneath, her lips tightening angrily as she struggled to get up. She clawed upwards but could only graze against Yozora's breast. The touch seemed to drive the dark-haired girl even more mad as she slapped Sena hard across the face and straddled her on both sides with her knees.

"You love being held down, don't you, Meat?" she said viciously. "How's this for lovely Meat-_sama?_"

She jerked Sena up by her neck, her fingers extending to scratch deeply against her throat as Yozora forced her mouth hard against hers, biting down hard into Sena's lips. She felt her hands upwards, underneath Sena's uniform, moving up her naked body to massage her breasts as Yozora bit down harder until she tasted blood. Sena moaned with a mixture of pain and pleasure as Yozora tugged at her lower lip with her own teeth before clamping her mouth down and manoeuvring her tongue forth.

Sena was struggling, trying to gain the upper hold on her like in everything else they did. She didn't have a chance in her current position. Barely looking downwards, Yozora pulled Sena's shirt off her roughly, exposing her body to her as the girl tried to breathe through the savage kiss. The buttons didn't all come off in their current state, so Sena was left with her school shirt half-off, half-on, but still with a generous amount of skin. That was enough.

Yozora held the kiss a moment longer before wrenching her lips away from her, trailing a long trail of saliva from the blonde girl's mouth. Sena gasped for air, then felt herself forced down again as Yozora moved her body down to push her hips against Sena's waist, weighing her down. Without leverage it was going to be impossible to get out from under her.

"Y-Yozora..."

The dark-haired girl glared at her for a moment, feeling Sena's skin hot underneath hers. The girl was giddy with excitement, breathing heavily, but her eyes were still fiery and aggressive within. She was still going to try and get the upper hand on her the moment Yozora showed any sign of weakness.

"Shut up, Meat," she hissed, as her mouth descended hungrily onto Sena's right nipple.

She felt the blonde girl's body buck under her as she sucked, felt her legs kick out as ripples of pleasure engulfed her, felt Sena try not to cry out. Yozora smirked; Sena wouldn't be able to help herself. She licked tenderly again and again across Sena's breast and nipple, her other hand reaching out to play with her other nipple and torment the girl some more. Yozora's sadistic side was quick to surface, and the fact that there was a vibrator close by could mean...

She gasped suddenly when she felt a raking pain in her neck and shoulders. Sena had taken advantage of her close position to claw her long fingernails deep across the back of her neck , wrenching them hard and smiling at the startled look in Yozora's eyes. Unknown to her, she had hit one of Yozora's tender pleasure spots, and the muscles in the dark-haired girl's body relaxed for a split second.

Sena stole her chance immediately, ever the opportunist, and in an instant Yozora found herself slammed hard on the floor beneath the blonde girl, hands already reaching up to tug her bra off from underneath her clothes -

"You should have apologised when you had the chance, Yozora."

Angrily she reached up to grab Sena's neck possessively, to have her arms pushed back down again. A slim hand folded against her skirt, dragging it down as Sena's tongue pressed down against her neck, licking the underside up to the tip of her chin before sucking hard at her skin. A hickey; Sena was leaving her mark on her for everyone to see, and the thought of that made Yozora panic inside for a second. She felt Sena repeat the process down the rest of her neck, marking her with several more hickeys, not letting her up for a second.

She felt Sena's hand tugging her skirt the rest of the way, and realised she had to act fast. Quickly she twisted her hips round hard, and just managed to force Sena back on the ground again. Furiously she ground herself against the blonde girl, provoking mixed sounds of pleasure from her, and jolting her enough to be able to reach beside her for the vibrator in Sena's bag.

Feeling like Sena might pin her to the ground again any moment, Yozora dragged the blonde girl upright again so that they were both in a standing position. Here she knew at least where she stood. The two of them were breathing heavily, staring lustfully into each others' eyes, measuring each other up in a predatory fashion. Except you're not the predator, Yozora though. I am. And you're the prey, _Meat._

She used the heel of her wrist to push Sena's chin upwards, then used the opportunity to dominate with her other hand, down into the girl's underwear. Yozora felt an evil grin flash across her face; Sena was positively _dripping_ down there. Who knew how long she had been like that today? After all, spending hours in the chapel room doing nothing but playing video games and with Yozora's wig in her hands...

Sena stiffened at her touch, and Yozora bent her fingers inwards, savouring the feeling. A strangled gasp ensued as the blonde girl's mouth half-opened, almost pleadingly, and Yozora took hold of her neck in her free hand, gripping her tightly and holding her there to remind her exactly who was in charge here. Then with her other dripping hand she began to rapidly move her three fingers in and out of the girl, again and again. Sena cried out, a trickle of drool dripping across the corner of her lips from before, arching her body to receive Yozora's thrusts more readily as the dark-haired girl finger-fucked her harder and harder -

A sadistic smile flashed on Yozora's face, and she pushed Sena away from her before the girl could climax. Desperation and pleading came into the girl's eyes.

"Yozora, you - "

"If you want it," Yozora said softly, "you're going to have to beg."

"I'm _not_ going to beg, you bitch!"

Yozora shrugged. "Have it your way, Meat. I've already got all the pleasure I want out of you anywa- "

She was cut off suddenly as the blonde girl wildly came towards her, dripping wet all the way down the insides of her thighs, and clamped her mouth down onto hers, biting down all the way into her. Struggling to get her off, Yozora felt her heart race as Sena began to grind against her the rest of the way. The blonde girl got her hands around her waist, squeezing against the side of her butt, slapping her ass hard and provoking another drowned cry of pleasure deep in her throat.

Her hand squeezing her butt hard, Sena released the kiss for a moment, biting onto Yozora's ear passionately, twisting her mouth away to whisper into the girl's ear.

"Open your legs," she breathed. "Do it."

"Meat, if you - "

"_Do it."_

Helplessly, Yozora parted her thighs as Sena moved her mouth down all the way to her crotch. Her eyes widened as the blonde girl put her tongue to work. She began at first by teasing her, licking around the clit without touching it, but then began to go deeper, her hands squeezing Yozora's thighs on either side. She bent her face harder into the dark-haired girl's crotch, moving her tongue exactly how she had imagined Yozora would have done to her, and it wasn't look before the other girl's gasps turned into pants, thrusting in return.

She felt Yozora's hands clasp her head tighter inside the girl's thighs, and took every opportunity to push her tongue in deeper. Yozora's moans against her own body grew more intense, until, at last, the short-haired girl climaxed into her mouth, her juices settling on Sena's tongue and lips.

Yozora grabbed hold of the other girl, not about to let her go after that. The vibrator was ready in her other hand as she rapped it against Sena's thighs and butt, the nails of her other hand scratching slowly down Sena's lower back. Sena shuddered and moaned with pleasure, already drenched from what Yozora had done just a few minutes earlier.

Slowly, Yozora cranked up the setting on the vibrator and moved her hand down to Sena's butt. The blonde girl's chin rubbed against Yozora's shoulder as her cries reached fever pitch.

"Y-Yozor...n-no..._Yozora..._unnnhhhhhhh...!"

Again Yozora removed the vibrator before Sena could properly climax, and the pleasure suddenly ended. The blonde girl, fully naked in front of her now, was furious.

"Is this all a fucking game to you!?" she fumed.

Then her heart stopped in her chest when she saw the strap-on that the dark-haired girl was buckling onto her waist. The dildo on the end was considerably bigger than anything she thought Kodaka might have on him, that much was for sure. She wasn't going to...she wasn't going to _seriously - _

Yozora bit into the side of her neck and thrust the strap-on into Sena, all the way. Gritting her teeth hard, she began to fuck her mercilessly, at first with a constant rhythm and then accelerating, using the bulk of her thigh and hip to do the work as she felt Sena scream beneath her grip. If anyone heard them they would have a lot of explaining to do.

She continued to fuck Sena with the strap-on for a few more minutes, shoving it in harder when she felt like seeing her squirm a bit more, her hands exploring Sena's breasts to her heart's content as she did so. Meat was _hers_ now, and hers alone. Before long Sena uttered one final scream as she orgasmed, before collapsing into Yozora's arms, dazed and barely able to catch her breath at all. Her mouth was open partway in a smile as she kissed Yozora's cheek.

Yozora sighed, then slapped her hard before pushing Sena away again. The blonde girl stared at her in amazement.

"Have you even changed at all?" she spluttered.

Yozora ignored her for a moment to put her clothes back on. "You should tell Kodaka to stop hanging around at your place," she said casually. "Because you're going to be spending a lot more time with me from now on."


End file.
